In an in-building environment, a network is composed of relays or femto cells, using radio frequency cables. Lately, neutral hosting is attracting attention as technology for in-building networks. In such neutral hosting, a common network is built as an in-building network and provided to a plurality of communication operators for providing communication services through the common network. The communication operators may be referred to as a communication operator.
In a neutral hosting in-building cloud network, a remote hub unit (RHU) and a broadband radio unit (RU) are deployed in one building. Neutral hosting provides communication services to in-building users by transmitting/receiving signals of multiple operators (e.g., multiple operators) or multiple digital units (DUs). The RHU converts an optical signal into a digital signal per each operator's frequency band. The broadband RU can provide services by integrating wireless network signals of a plurality of mobile communication operators. An RU and an RHU or RUs are connected through an optical fiber and commonly used by mobile communication operators.
Communication operators lease and commonly use RHUs, RUs, and optical fibers constructed in an in-building cloud network. However, in-building cloud networks have only provided wireless services. Accordingly, communication operators need to establish additional wired networks in order to provide wired-based services, for example, local area network (LAN), Wi-Fi, femto, Internet protocol television (IPTV), and the like to in-building users. Therefore, communication operators are required to invest a large amount of money and effort to provide fixed mobile convergence service to in-building users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.